Told You So
by MaddsLovesTwilight
Summary: When Bella decides to teach Edward a lesson on just how equal she is to him now that she's a vampire, things could very possibly get out of hand once Alice gets involved.


"Let me get it for you."

"No, no! I can do it."

Edward sighed halfheartedly, watching me as I stared up at the impossibly high bookshelf in Carlisle's study. The mahogany shelves loomed as high as the soaring ceiling, but of course, in a house full of vampires, ladders weren't required when you could easily jump soundlessly and land gracefully in less than a second.

I just wasn't sure how to do that yet.

Edward has reassured me that I could do it quite effortlessly if I just relax, but that wasn't what I was particularly concerned about. It was the bookshelves, desks, and, quite frankly, the entire wall. If I simply applied, too much pressure…

"Bella, I can get the book for you; it's no problem…"

"Edward, I can do it. You don't have to do everything for me now," I told him, hating how much I had relied on him when I was human, how much he had to do, but now, it was different, and I wanted him to comprehend that I could do everything he could.

"I like doing things for you," he mumbled under his breath, but I was too busy staring up at the ceiling, gauging the distance between the floor and the shelf.

**Two Hours Later…**

"Love, this is silly, please let me get the book for you, and you can try tomorrow before we leave," he whispered in my ear, enveloping me in his arms persuasively, sounding amused and incredulous at the same time. I sighed, frustration gaining on my temper.

"Fine. You can get the book," I admitted defeat, and his grin was bright enough to light up the entire Olympic peninsula as he catapulted from the ground without warning, grabbing the book before setting foot in front of me before a human's heart could finish a pulse.

"I still could have done it myself," I grumbled to myself before exiting the room, Edward following happily behind.

**The Next Day…**

I leaned against the wall as I waited for Edward to join me in the crowded high school hallway, taking in each breath carefully, though I knew I had my thirst under unmistakable control. Soon, I heard the graceful footsteps that could only belong to him coming from somewhere in the school, and I craned my neck to see around the trickling students with only food on their minds, hoping to get a glimpse his god-like face as soon as possible.

"Looking for someone?"

I glanced over unwillingly, instinctively holding my breath; the gangly, overconfident human smirked at me, probably thinking my lack of breathing was some kind of "signal" that I was left breathless from his presence or something. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yes, I am," I informed him with polite disinterest, hoping he would get the message, which was clearly translated into, "Hello, I have a boyfriend so if you don't mind, get away from me."

Unfortunately, just like every other boy in high school, he seemed to be hard of hearing…and understanding.

Unexpectedly, he slung his arm over my shoulder daringly, grinning at his observing group of friends whose widened eyes took on some kind of sick admiration. I stiffened, refusing to move as I saw Edward finally making his appearance at the far corner of the hall. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he took the scene in.

_Stop, _I hissed forcefully in my head, removing the invisible fortification from my thoughts. As told, he paused, watching with burning eyes. I slowly took in an uncomfortable breath of ashes and said through gritted teeth, "I suggest that you move away from me." He laughed arrogantly, but I didn't miss the slight nervousness hidden under his cocky attitude. Edward started walking again.

_I can handle it myself, Edward, _I told him, impatient with how he underestimated me sometimes. He wasn't listening as he kept up his long stride from the opposite end of the hall. To my relief, a smiling teacher called him over to converse with my straight A husband before anyone else could take notice of him.

_Left or right hand? _I asked him conversationally, being completely vague with a hint of platonic calmness. I watched his brow furrow in confusion as he listened to the teacher talk about how well he was doing on only the first day of school in the middle of the semester. Pick one, I advised, noting how the boy was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to challenge his over- the- line gesture.

As Edward continued to reply to Mr. Anderson without skipping a beat, he casually ran his right hand through his bronze hair as though he was puzzled over something the teacher had told him.

Perfect.

The brash teenager was too busy enjoying the spotlight to notice my right fist moving at an impossibly fast rate to his face. Of course, I had to remind myself to be extremely gentle as I heard the fulfilling magnificent crack in his virtually glass jaw.

I walked away without glancing back to see if he was okay, the current of his astounded friends trickling around me. Mr. Anderson paid me no mind as I passed him. He was too busy running past me in the opposite direction to reach the small throng of students surrounding Travis Kingston, who apparently, had passed out shortly after rudely cursing something about his jaw.

I came to a stop in front of Edward, and the look on his striking face was a mixture of amazed awe, shock, and apologetic respect. He stared at me, looking like he didn't know what to do. I beamed up at him, deciding something that would teach Edward that I could match his skills, possibly even better with my enhanced advantage of being a fairly new vampire.

Taking my smile as permission, he wrapped his arms comfortingly around me and tilted my chin with a pale hand, kissing me. I kissed him back, knowing he would have to be very distracted if I wanted to get away with this. I snaked my arms around his neck and pressed myself closer to him, deepening the kiss. Ever so slowly, I traced my fingers down the perfect skin of his muscled arm, continuing down until I found what I was searching for.

Then, I wisely decided to pull away, twirling on my heel and running far too fast for any human to see me in the blank hallway, knowing I only had seconds to get out of the school before Edward would break out of his daze and come after me.

As I ran, a slow, mischievous grin crossed my face as I glanced fleetingly down at my now loosely clenched fist.

I had the keys to the Volvo.

* * *

**I know, I'm just awful for starting a new story like this when I realllllllly should update on other stories. But one of my cures for writer's block is to start a new project and this story was SUPPOSED to be a oneshot that might not have been posted but it got out of hand andddddd... let's just say this is a bigger story than it ever should have been. :)**

**(THANK YOU TO TIFFANY FOR EDITING THIS FOR ME)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
